


Roses and a Mountain of Wine

by lxvel_restxrt



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: 3am Fic, Again, Crack, Gen, t for language, these two idiots hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvel_restxrt/pseuds/lxvel_restxrt
Summary: These two little sparkle boys hang out for the first time.I'm probably just gonna be sending out short little fics for the rest of the early morning, lmao. Plenty of content.
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship, Implied Gemini Man/Gemini Man (Rockman), Implied Shadow Man/Star Man (Rockman), Jokingly Gemini Man/Gemini Man (Rockman)
Kudos: 5





	Roses and a Mountain of Wine

”...So you're the, excuse me...” the blue bedazzled robot coughed to hide a quiet laugh, ”the _pretty_ one of the doctor's numbers..?" He said, emerald green eyes darting towards the equally bedazzled golden robot across from him. 

Star's gold-amber eyes looked up from the rose he was holding in his hands and towards Gemini. ”Why yes I am, Gem dearest,” he winked playfully, ”don't my gorgeous embellishments give you the exact same thoughts?” The romanticist stood up, grabbing himself a glass of what these foolish beings call alcohol but is actually water that I don't think they should be drinking but who am I to be writing at 3AM and thinking of rules about robots. 

”They wouldn't actually, but my younger brother supposedly thinks otherwise. He thinks you are ’obviously’ the most beautiful even though he lives right by the room of the true beauty..” Gemini said with an obvious pout. He would never let _anybody,_ even the younger bots, take his place as the most elegant and dazzling. 

”Ah, Shadow-senpai thinks I'm the beautiful one~? Well, he'd be quite right, Gemmy~” The star-decorated came out of a kids craft corner robot said to his current companion. ”Don't call me that." ”Ah~? But I hear your darling clone call you that~?” ”He's- Special...”

Gemini's ears were soon attacked by the sad sound of Star's ’sweet’ laugh. ”Special?!” More darling darling laughter. ”You guys love each other?! Even though you are practically the same~?!” ”THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT PRINCESS SISSY BOT!!” 

”What did you mean~?! Oh my, what a laugh~!!” ”I MEANT HE'S MY CLOSEST BROTHER!!” ”Haha~!!!!” ”SISSY!!!!!!!” ”Go fuck your mirror now, all right, Gemmy~?!?! Dearest Gemmy 2.0 would love it~!!!” ”GO FUCK MY WHINY SAMURAI OF A BROTHER THEN, MR. GLITTER GLUE!!!” "How'd you know my plans, you little mind reader, you?~"


End file.
